The Legend of Skedar: Krijy's Revenge
by Krijy
Summary: The Skedar head to Earth for the first time in an attempt to obtain the Mega Weapon. The story takes place before the events in Perfect Dark and is described from the Skedar point of view.
1. Chapter 1 Attack!

The Legend of Skedar: Krijy's Revenge  
  
Chapter 1 -Attack!  
  
Krijy was a new re-cruite for the secret skedar army. He had grown up on a planet at the rim of the skedar empire and had lived there under constant fire from the maians. When he was old enough he left home to train as a secret agent for the Skedar secret service. The maians had killed Krijys family and he wanted revenge. After years of extensive training, he was now on his first mission. He specialized in stealth, and was part of a group of five.  
A clan of maian pilgrims had settled themselves on a planet at the edges of the empire. To the Skedar, this was an act of trying to invade their kingdom. The reconnaissance groups objective was to destroy the maian settlement and remove all traces of them being there. The group was to split into three. They would attack the settlement from three directions, preventing any escape. First they had to send in a team to destroy the communicator, so that the maians could get no help. Krijy had proved extreme skill under his stealth training and was one of the five to sneak into the base. The planet was a jungle planet, so sneaking up on the maians would be no problem. It was nighttime on the planet and there was a thick mist, beginning to settle itself over the settlement. The maians were asleep, so if they were quite enough they could take them by surprise. They scanned the settlement with their x-ray scanners and made their plan. There were three maian tents, and some drone guns in sneaky places. The communicator was in a tent in the middle of the base. They brought out their pistols and destroyed the drone guns. The maians hadn't noticed them yet, but Krijy and the others knew that a maian could be sitting in one of the tents, ready to snipe them with a Farsight. They had to keep on the move, so Krijy and three of his mates put on their cloaks and prepared themselves. Three maians where patrolling the out-skirts of the base. Krijy crawled towards one of them and took out a knife. He jumped out of the bushes and sliced the maians throat. The other two had crawled towards the other two, and disposed of them. The rest of the team joined them and together they crept towards the tent in the middle. Suddenly they heard movement. A maian was coming towards them, but couldn't see them. It walked straight into Krijy! The maian let out a scream (that was quickly silenced by Krijys mauler), but the damage was done. The alarms sounded and maians ran out carrying callistoes. They began shooting the team who started shooting back. They had little chance to escape and the others started dyeing. Krijy was the only one with the sense to creep away from the attack. He ran inside the tent containing the communicator and came face to face with a maian. Forgetting he was cloaked he let out a blast and killed it. He then placed a bomb underneath the communicator and ran out. He was surrounded by maians! They held up their callistoes, and pointed them at Krijy. "sdjnfdshfju!! fhhgiejhidk???" Krijy couldn`t understand the foul language of the maians, so he didn't answer. One of the maians ran into the tent to send a message, but instead he set off the proximity bomb. The tent exploded and sent half the maians flying. Seizing the chance, Krijy quickly sliced the others with the sharp side of his mauler.  
  
The awaiting skedar waited for the signal that the communicator was destroyed. Suddenly it came and they all rushed forward. Ignoring a carefully planed attack set up by their general, they ran to the base from all directions. Crushing everything in its path they ran in and killed the maians. Maian wives and children were captured and tortured and the Skedar took no prisoners. Meanwhile, Krijy began setting the atom bomb. An atomic explosion would destroy any evidence that the Skedar had been there. He set the timer, and ran to the escape ship, leaving the flattered settlement behind him. 


	2. Chapter 2 Breifing

Chapter 2 - Briefing  
  
When Krijy returned home he was rewarded the Platinum armour(a better suit than the normal iron suit), for being such a good stealth Skedar. The Skedar King had heard of his courage and wanted to congratulate him personally. Krijy was taken to the holy palace to meet the King. He entered the room and the King had his back to him.  
"Welcome Krijy. At last we meet. I read your report of the mission and found it deeply impressive. Your stealth and wit are good and you were rewarded the platinum armour, an honour any Skedar would die for."  
The King turned around and faced Krijy.  
"The reason I brought you here is to thank you and offer you a job. Its a dangerous job one which will be on an alien planet. Three days ago the star ship Dreadar found a strange probe drifting through space. It was something we've never seen before and it contained a very important message. When my scientists were finished translating the message they were astounded. It was a distress probe sent by a fallen ship, that existed millions of years ago. On the probe we found the maps of the ship. On it was a weapon so great, that its capable of destroying entire planets. Unfortunately, the files containing how it worked had been destroyed. From what the scientists worked out, that ship is still there today, somewhere on the planet which it crashed on. What I want you to do is to lead a team onto the planet and find out where the ship is. Do you wish to lead this mission?"  
"It would be my pleasure to help get the weapon you desire, but surely it can't be that easy?"  
"The task I ask of you is far from easy. The planet the ship is on is inhabited by aliens who are quite intelligent. An army squadron of the Skedar fleet could easily exterminate these aliens, but the planet lies in maian space. That is your second big problem. Its protected and lies in the middle of the maian empire. Once we find out where the ship is we can send the fleet into the empire and fish out the ship. Then we will destroy the empire from the inside out and exterminate the maian's once and for all."  
The King laughed evilly and continued, "I need you and your team to sneak into the maian empire, and find out where the ship lies. My scientists have studied the aliens that inhabit the planet and have created a device that turns you into an image of one of them. Its undetectable and has a persuasive voice. You need not learn their language, it comes with the suit!"  
"I've understood everything you've said your highness. But what is the team you are talking about?"  
"I was just coming to that, Captain Krijy." The door to the chamber opened and five Skedar marched in. "Meet you team Captain Krijy." The Skedar bowed to Krijy and the King and said they're vows to agreement. "Allow me to introduce them." said the King. "First I'd like to present to you Bill. He's the best shuttle driver in the Kingdom and can manoeuvre a shuttle in almost any terrain." Bill bowed to Krijy and showed him his award for being the best driver in the fleet. "Next meet Death. He's the weapons expert. He knows every gun available and is an expert at using the Slayer". Death also bowed and showed him the newest gun in development, the Mauler. "Third in line comes Sultry, the torture and surgeon that specifies on aliens. She's won many awards for torturing maian leaders into giving her the information she required". Sultry took out a shrunken maian head and proudly told them who's head it was. "Now meet Budge, one of the best soldiers in the fleet. Renowned for his courage and strength, he is the only one in the world who can use a reaper with extreme accuracy, although he prefers the secondary function!" Budge took out a reaper and shot an insect through a window, that was on the other side of the room. "Last but not least meet Syric. He's the best spy we have and knows how to break codes faster than anybody else. He is also an expert in disguise. Please demonstrate Syric" Syric turned into an alien. "This is what the aliens look like, and this is what you will look like. The aliens call themselves humans, so you can say this is a human." said the King. "Go to the hanger, and you will be taken to the star ship Dreadar which is waiting for you. You'll get further information there. I codename your team "Mr.Blonde". Good luck, Captain Krijy." The team marched out of the chamber in the direction of the hanger. 


	3. Chapter 3 Sneak Inside

Chapter 3 -Sneak inside  
  
When the "Mr.blonde" team reached the star ship Dreadar, they were met with applause. Bill, Death, Sultry, Budge and Syric, left to get some rest, but Krijy was beckoned to the captain's cabin. He rang the bell and entered. "Welcome Krijy", said the captain." such an excellent job you did down on the maian settlement! My name is Skadra, and I'm captain of the KB starship Dreadar".  
Skadra smiled proudly, because everyone knew that the Dreadar was the best starship in the maian fleet.  
"I guess I'm here to get an update on my mission?"  
"Yes, you are. The planet you're heading for is in the midst of the maian empire, and is called Earth. Once in the empire you can easily sneak into the solar system, but you'll have to get past the border first. The border, as you know well, is highly guarded. This is where I come in. When the maians see a ship of our size on their radar, they will probably mass panic." Skadra laughed and brought out a bottle of Skedar rum. "Then, they will bring all their ships to intercept the Dreadar (which will simply stop at a nearby star). Before we reach the border, you will leave in your ship and pass undetected through the big gap in the border, the stupid maians have left undetected!" Skadra laughed again and offered Krijy some rum. "Its indeed an ingenious plan Skadra, I couldn`t of come up with a better one myself. Just one question though. How will we get back?"  
"You need not worry about the return. When you return the maian empire should have been disintegrated. All resistance will fall before us and we will be heroes. When you get to Earth, you should aim for the moon that's circling the planet. A maian starship is always hiding behind it, monitoring the useless beings of the planet. Your first act will be to take control of the starship, and make it your main base. Good luck Krijy. We approach the border tomorrow morning."  
  
Next morning there was chaos on the bridge of the maian starship Grensevakten. "Captain! It's huge!! Captain, order the other ships to come and help us! It might attack!!"  
Captain Ælømø was having a bad day. He had a hangover from yesterday and felt sick. "Order all ships to come to our help."  
"Shall we raise the shields captain?"  
"Yes, yes, whatever. Wait for it to come from behind the sun, then try to gain contact."  
"The ship is leaving again captain. We're saved!!"  
Captain Ælømø couldn`t stand any more stupidity, and left the bridge, forgetting the whole incident.  
Meanwhile, Krijys team where driving through the border. They met no opposition as they set course for Earth. 


	4. Chapter 4 Pursued!

Chapter 4 -Pursued!  
  
It would take several days for Krijys team to travel to Earth. They would pass several solar systems, and one deadly black hole.  
Meanwhile, Krijy was making his plans. Once he gained control of the maian vessel, he would have access to the alien medias. He would make a thorough search of them, to see if the aliens had found the ship yet. After that he planned to find a military base and take over. He could then use the alien satellites to search the globe, for the ship.  
They had all got to know each other. Bill held things pretty much to himself, but was a good friend. Death hated maians so much that he was all excited about the mission, and hoped to kill some maians. Sultry was looking forward to torturing the aliens, and was forever sharpening her torture equipment. Budge liked to keep them all happy, and was the loudest one in the crowd, boasting about all the accuracy medals he had. Syric, was very secretive. He made the excuse that he needed the silence to think about cracking maian codes, and used the saying:  
"I team with the people I think will win"  
Bill was steering the ship past a nearby star, when suddenly he noticed something on the radar. Syric took a closer look at it, and then roared out "We've been discovered!!" A maian squadron of five ships were speeding towards them.  
"Raise the shields", cried Krijy! "Death, Budge, go to battle stations".  
"What good will that do!", cried Death, "All we have is a simple machine gun, and the maians have lasers!".  
"We can try our best", said Budge, "After all, they don't call me the best shooter in the fleet for nothing". They ran to the gun and started preparing it.  
Suddenly the squadron was upon them. They swooped out of nowhere and caused the ship to shake tremendously. The shields were beginning to fail, and the controls weren't functioning properly. The squadron came back for another attack. This time though, Budge was ready. "DIE YOU STUPID MAIANS" Raaatttttaattttaat.  
His shots had no effect. He kept on firing, but the maians seemed to have some sort of supersheild. Budge cursed, and suddenly flew across the room as the ship turned sharply.  
"Captain", cried Bill, "I've worked out a way to destroy the squadron. I'll fly near to the nearby black hole, and lure them towards it!"  
"Have you gone out of your mind!!" screamed Krijy, "The moment we go near that thing our ship will malfunction!"  
"Not if we don't go close enough. The maian ships are lighter than ours and should malfunction further away from the hole. Then, if we time it right we can escape before our ship malfunctions, and the maians we get sucked in."  
"What is the chance of you doing this?"  
"Only about a 10% chance, but what other options do we have?"  
  
General Ømå had detected the Skedar ship from afar. His squadron had attacked it once but where waiting for the chance of another attack. He decided to wait for the Skedar to stop firing their useless bullets at them. Suddenly the ship turned in another direction. They sped after it and by this time the Skedar had stopped firing.  
"Cease fire. This ones mine!" said Ømå. Onboard his ship; he had the newest state of the art weapon, the Photon depression laser! Now was his chance to use it! He loaded it up and aimed at the Skedar. Three...Two...One...Suddenly the ship malfunctioned. Total control was lost, and Ømå look out of the window at the black hole that was slowly sucking them in. He screamed, but no one could hear him. After a long wait the five ships finally got sucked through the hole, and crushed to the size of an atom.  
Aboard the Skedar ship, Krijy, Bill, Death, Sultry, Budge, and Syric rejoiced. They watched the maian's hopeless efforts to escape from the black hole, and laughed at them. Bill became cautious. "Um...Krijy, I think I might have miscalculated the flight a tiny bit" The lights flickered out and there was no more laughing. "You idiot", everyone screamed. "Don't worry, the lights will come back on in ten seconds." Ten seconds came and ten seconds went. Just when they thought they were doomed, the lights came back on.  
"Continue the course to the planet. We should get there by tomorrow", said Krijy. 


	5. Chapter 5 Surprise!

Chapter 5 -Surprise!  
  
Mangrae was a maian guard. He was positioned on the starship "Watcher", which kept an eye on the planet earth, and was hidden behind the moon. Nothing unusual usually happened on the Watcher, so Mangrae had taken a liking to human TV. He'd got one on a reconnaissance mission, and although it was a portable, it was good enough. Tonight, Mangrae was in the hanger, seeing if any alien ships might land. It was very unlikely that they would, so Mangrae had taken his TV with him. Unfortunately Mangrae had found the game the humans called "football", very amusing. Tonight was the big match, Manchester United against Leeds, and Mangrae was watching it.  
SLICE!  
Mangraes life ended abruptly as Deaths mauler spilt his insides all over the floor. The stupid maian hadn't seen or heard the Skedar ship landing in the hanger behind him, or Death slowly creeping up to him. To Death, a maian alone was bad enough, but a stupid maian deserved an extra gruesome death. The others quickly secured the hanger, then gathered around Krijy.  
"Heres the plan", said Krijy. "Bill and Syric will find the communicator and kill the maians there. Budge and Death will find the security room and turn the security off. Sultry and I will go to the bridge and capture the captain for further interrogation. Any objections? Good, and don't stop until all maians are dead!"  
There were five doors leading out of the hanger. Bill and Syric took the one on the far left, and found themselves in a long hallway. They ran along it and killed a maian. At the end was a set of doors. There were living quarters behind them, and several maians here and there. So far they'd met no real opposition. They turned a corner and went through a door. It was a big hanger with the engines in. Lots of maians were walking around carrying Callistoes. When Bill and Syric walked in the maians all saw them, and started firing at them. Bill ran to the right and killed a maian, hiding behind a crate. Syric ran and hid in a corner, and began sniping the maians.  
"There's just to many", cried Syric to Bill, "We can`t stand out much longer!"  
Bill jumped into the middle of the room, and sliced two maians with his mauler. Suddenly a Callisto bullet hit him and he dropped his gun. Three maians jumped on him and held him down. Syric tried to shoot the maians off Bill, but they had shields. He ran for cover and hid behind a crate.  
"Surrender, or we will kill your friend!", said one of the maians.  
Syric saw no other way out of this situation. If he kept on fighting he would lose and Bill would die. He'd just have to wait and hope that the others came to his rescue. Slowly he stood up.  
"Good", said the maian, "Someone call security."  
"Captain! Security isn't answering?"  
Meanwhile, Budge and Death were heading towards the security room. They were baffled; since out of all the rooms they had looked in they had found no maians. Where were they all? They went down another passageway past several empty rooms. Then they heard it. It sounded like someone speaking a strange language. They tracked the source of the sound, and found a door. The sound became louder and it sounded like cheering. Budge and Death prepared their maulers outside, opened the door and jumped in.  
About thirty maians had their backs to them and were watching a slightly bigger version of what Mangrae was watching.  
"Football", whispered Budge. Death threw a grenade at the maians, killing them out. Budge ran over to the security screens, just in time to see the fight between Bill, Syric and the maians.  
At the same time, Krijy and Sultry were making their way to the bridge. It wasn't hard to find since the maians liked to have their bridges close to their hangers. They ran down a few corridors and killed a few maians, until they came to the bridge. They ran in expecting a big fight, but it was empty. The bridge looked neglected, as if it hadn't been used for weeks. Sultry ran over to a screen and searched the cameras of the ship, to see what the others were doing. Budge and Death had captured the security room, but Bill and Syric, were being held captive! Krijy and Sultry ran to the engine room to save them.  
"How many are you?" demanded the captain as he interrogated Bill and Syric.  
"Just us two", said Bill, his bullet wound was hurting allot.  
"LIARS", screamed the captain. "Skedar never go in twos, even I know that. Where are your friends?"  
"We're not sure", said Syric.  
"LIARS", screamed the captain again. "I will not tolerate such behaviour. Kill them!"  
Suddenly the door opened and the rest of the Skedar ran in. Syric quickly knocked out the captain and the other maians lost faith. They died as Krijy and Sultry picked them off one by one.  
Later, when all was calm and the ship was secured, Krijy was planning the next part of the mission. He would search the planet called Earth, for the control base that had control of the satellites that could search the surface. He would then invade and find the weapon he was looking for. What Krijy didn't know though, was that the Humans weren't that easy to fool, after all. 


	6. Chapter 6 Interrogation

Chapter 6 -Interrogation  
  
The first part of the "Mr.Blonde" mission was complete, and the maians were out of the game. They had a few weeks before the maians would realise that their ship was taken. Sultry had gathered some good information, when torturing the maian captain. After a few hours of torture, the captain was willing to tell them anything.  
"What do the humans know about the maians?", demanded Krijy.  
"Nothing! They don't even know we exist", said a very scared maian.  
"Where is their main base on the planet, and what is their army capable of?", asked Krijy.  
"Oh, erm, they have no army, so you don't have to be afraid of landing on the planet."  
Sultry tightened the chains that were holding down the maian.  
"AAAhhhh, okay, okay, they have planes and tanks, but haven't developed spacecraft yet. They have several bases on the planet, and are a mixed kind. AAAhhh, but, but, the USA has come technologically farthest, so that would be a good place to start."  
"Thank you for your cooperation. Now that I have the information I require, I can move on", said Krijy.  
"But what about me?" screamed the maian.  
"YOU, are a flawed device, and we need you no longer".  
Krijy cut the maians head in two.  
"You killed him", cried Sultry, "and I was so much looking forward to shrinking his head and keeping it as a souvenir!"  
Later, Syric was searching the human Internet for the location of the base, which controlled the satellites. He needed to find the one that controlled the surface scanning satellite. So far he found nothing. There were loads of satellites that weren't charted on the net. The maian ship could detect them all, and most of them were probably spy satellites. Syric began looking for a link to the satellites, and came up with a company name, "dataDyne". dataDyne was apparently the company that had control over the satellites. There was nothing about how they were controlled though. Syric had to find the dataDyne main base and find information. He called the others to a meeting.  
"I've searched the Internet and have come up with a candidate", said Syric to the others, "The dataDyne corporation control the satellites we need, from a secret base. The whereabouts of this base is classified, and the information of where it is, is not on the net".  
"Are you saying we have to go down to the surface and break into somewhere to find the information?", asked Budge.  
"Yes. I have found the place. dataDynes main base is in the middle of a city called New York. The information we require is likely to be there."  
"Good work Syric, but have you got a plan of the building?", said Krijy.  
"I hacked into the dataDyne site and found a plan of the building. It's a tower, and we can land on the roof. We don't want to attract attention, so the ship will be cloaked the whole time. After we land on the roof, we will make our way to the first floor. On the first floor is a lift that leads to an under ground facility, deep beneath the ground. We should find the information in what is called sector two, the laboratories. Once we get it we will escape to the streets of New York through the sewers, and later get picked up."  
"An excellent plan Syric, but we can`t all run around the dataDyne building. A team of three should be enough. I shall lead the team, but I need someone else."  
All the others suddenly said, "I will". Krijy thought for a while and made up his mind.  
"Bill will have to fly the travel ship, so he can`t go. I'll take Death and Budge, since they are good with weapons."  
"You will of course need to wear your Mr.blonde outfits", said Syric.  
"We leave tomorrow", said Krijy, "Get some rest, cause you will need it." 


	7. Chapter 7 Defection

Part 2 -Stealth  
  
Chapter 7 -Defection  
  
As the Skedar travel ship hovered above New York, Krijy couldn`t understand how anybody could be happy in a place like this. He'd never seen such a crowded place before, and it looked like madness.  
"How will we ever find the building in this city?", cried Syric, "Its massive!"  
"Don't worry", said Bill, "I have a map."  
Bill produced a big heavy map, and threw it in front of Syric.  
"Do you really expect me to read this?", said Syric.  
"No, I read it yesterday, I'm taking us down now."  
The Skedar travel ship landed on the dataDyne building roof, and cloaked. A lone human was patrolling the roof. Suddenly Budge jumped out of nowhere and slashed at the humans neck, leaving him gurgling on the ground.  
"These humans are pathetically weak!" cried Budge.  
"Turn your cloaks on, we're going in."  
Krijy, Death and Budge burst through the grated door. They ran into a room and saw a guard. Death pounced on him whilst Krijy took care of two cameras. They then went through a door and came to a stairway. They walked down it and killed a guard at the bottom. The next area had two lifts, and two doors. The lifts were locked, so they took the farthest door. Behind it was another stairway, which went all the way down to the bottom floor.  
"There's no point in going all the way down, if we can take the lift." said Budge.  
They went down a floor and came to the lift again. This time it worked, and they waited for it to come up. Suddenly Deaths cloak began to flicker.  
"Shit, something's wrong with this."  
"Fix it, and do it fast, before someone detects us......  
DRRRIINNGG DRRRIINNGG DRRRIINNGG DRRRIINNGG DRRRIINNGG  
"How the hell did they notice us???" screamed Krijy, but then he saw it. A camera was hidden behind a plant, and was watching them. Budge quickly took it out whilst Krijy phoned Syric who was waiting in the ship.  
"What have you done!", shouted Syric, "The whole building knows your here."  
"We had a slight accident, and we need to get rid of the proof that we were here. Where is the security monitoring room?"  
"On the fithteenth floor."  
The lifts had been locked down, so Krijy and the others had to take the stairway after all. Five guards came out of a door and started shooting at them. Budge finished them off while Death picked up one of the CMP`s. Krijy was at the head and grabbed a human and threw it out of the window, before running down to the fithteenth floor. They burst through the door and saw a human pointing a rocket launcher at them! They ran back, before remembering that the human couldn`t see them. Death killed the human, and Krijy ran to the security monitors. He took out a data uplink and rang Syric.  
"Can you take control of their system?"  
"Yes, but it will take some time."  
"Death, Budge, protect me while I hack the system."  
Loads of humans started running to the fithteenth floor. Budge finished them off with his reaper, and Death killed them with a CMP he had found.  
"I now have control of the system. The lift is in function again."  
Krijy, Death and Budge took the closest lift down. At the bottom floor, there were lots of civilians. They turned on their cloaks and made their way to the lift down to the laboratories.  
The lift went down a long way. Finally it stopped, and waited for the door to open.....  
"Alien material detected!!!!Lift lock down complete!!"  
Gas started coming in through a vent in the ceiling. "Noooo, GAS!" screamed Budge. Quickly he made a hole in the roof of the lift and they jumped through.  
"We can`t stay here long", said Death, "Lets go through the vent over there."  
They climbed into the vent and went down it. It turned several times before coming to an end. Krijy jumped into a room, startling a scientist. He quickly knocked him out and helped the others out of the vent. They where in sector two. They ran out into a hall and killed a guard. Several came running, and Krijy killed them with his mauler.  
"The main information base is in the next room", said Syric, "Hack into it with the data uplink, and I can download the files."  
They ran into the room and knocked out the scientist working nearby. Budge began the download, which wouldn't take long. Finally it ended and all the files were downloaded onto the travel ship.  
Back in the travel ship, Bill had noticed something on the radar. A human helicopter was coming towards them, and had begun to search the roof.  
"We've got to leave!!" cried Bill, "they're about to detect us!"  
"We can`t leave yet! I haven't finished downloading the map to help them escape!!"  
The jumpship had found the ship and had begun scanning it.  
"Just give me one more minute", said Syric.  
"We don't have another minute, Syric!"  
"I did it...." Suddenly the ship began vibrating. A rocket, fired from the jumpship, had destroyed the cloak. Bill began to fly off but the jumpship followed them. It was right behind them.  
"Syric, we got the map", said Krijy, "but what's happening up there?"  
"We have a slight problem. The connection might be broken...buzz...get...buzz...we've been hit!...buzz............"  
"Syric! Answer me! Damn it, I lost the connection."  
DDRRIINNGG DDRRIINNGG DDRRIINNGG DDRRIINNGG DDRRIINNGG  
"Not again!" shouted Budge.  
"We've got to get out of here", said Death, "and without the outside help we had planned for." 


	8. Chapter 8 Extraction

Chapter 8 -Extraction  
  
The mission was slowly falling apart. The Skedar travel ship had been severely damaged, and could barely fly. Meanwhile, the humans knew that Krijy and the others were in their base. If they didn't move fast, they would be trapped inside the base.  
Bill was trying as hard as he could to dodge the human bullets flying at the ship. The anti-gravitational device had been damaged, so any hope of escaping back into space was gone. They also had to pick the others up at the designated area, which was near the dataDyne building. They couldn't leave the city, so they had to get rid of the jumpship.  
"I have a homing missile with me", screamed Syric as the ship turned sharply round a corner, barely missing a hovercar, "if you keep the ship steady I can fire it at them!"  
"I can't keep the ship steady!" replied Bill, "don't you think they have missiles as well?"  
Bill flew the ship through a tunnel, and the jumpship followed it. They were coming to the end, when suddenly a hovercab flew out of nowhere. Bill and Syric screamed as they raced towards it, and got out of the way in time. The hovership however, hit the car and went crashing through it. There was an almighty crash as the jumpship hit the hovercar, but it came through with barely a scratch.  
"Damn, that things unstoppable!" said Bill.  
"Hold the ship steady", said Syric, "this is our chance to fire the missile."  
The two ships raced out of the tunnel, and at the same time, Syric fired the homing missile at the jumpship. It was heading straight for the ship since it detected heat. The jumpship dodged the missile but it came back. Bill and Syric laughed at the jumpships attempts to dodge the missile. In the end, the jumpship couldn't follow the travel ship, and dodge the missile at the same time. It was forced to turn around a corner and lose the travel ship.  
"That should keep them busy", said Bill, "I'm flying back to the dataDyne building.  
Meanwhile, the jumpship had been driven in the direction of the New York power station. The jumpship flew over it and the missile was right behind it, but then the missile turned! It was heading straight for the New York power station! There was a tremendous explosion as it blew up, and the generator stopped. For the first time in many years, New York was powerless. All power in central New York was gone, and everything was dark.  
"What happened!" cried Syric, as the city suddenly became dark, "the powers gone. We can easily hide now. Oh no! The jumpship is back, and the missile is gone!"  
"We can`t run for long, we've got to take it down", said Bill, "didn't you gain control over the dataDyne systems?"  
"Of course! I can look at the system, and find out which frequency the jumpship is using. Then I can download a virus to their systems, but to do that we need to be close to the dataDyne building."  
"We're there now."  
The jumpship was closing in on the Skedar travel ship. This time, it would not escape, and the pilot was readying his missiles.  
"I've downloaded the virus", cried Syric as he looked out of the window, "ahhhh there's a missile coming towards us!"  
Bill yanked the control upwards, and the missile missed them, plunging straight into the dataDyne building. It hit the middle floors, and exploded.  
"That should take them a while to fix", said Bill, "but what happened to the jumpship?"  
Syric sniggered: "I turned their engines off!"  
Down in the underground base, Krijy, Death, and Budge were looking at the screen showing the map of the building. They had to get to sector 4, a highly guarded area. Once there, they would proceed to the restricted area, and bomb a wall that leaded to the sewers. They would then escape through the sewers, and meet Syric and Bill at the rendezvous spot. At the moment, they were in a room, on the other side of the base. Guards were swarming the area, and they had super dragons. Krijy, Death and Budge burst into the hallway, and started shooting the guards. They made their way towards the end of the corridor and went through the door on the right. After that they went through several doors, until they came to a long hall. They ran down it, with Death in the lead.  
"RRROOoowww", screamed Death as he ran straight into something red, "a laser grid! And we can't get past."  
"We're trapped", said Budge, "the door has locked itself!"  
"Hands up", said a human behind them.  
They spun around, and saw that ten humans had sneaked up on them. They were standing behind the laser grid, aiming at them. Their leader was holding two golden magnums.  
"Put your guns down", ordered the human again. Krijy didn't like this. If they were going to die, they would die. A Skedar never surrenders. He didn't drop his gun, and Death and Budge did the same.  
"I said put the gun down, and if you don't we will kill you." This was it, thought Krijy, as he saw the humans raise their guns. Suddenly the lights went out, and the laser grid fell. They saw their chance and dashed past the humans, leaving them shouting at each other.  
"It ran past me!"  
"Kill them, they're among us!  
"He's got my leg!"  
"Shoot him!"  
BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG  
Death fired a grenade into the crowd of humans, killing the ones that hadn't killed each other yet. They ran all the way to sector four, and found the wall they were supposed to destroy. Budge placed the explosives, whilst the other got rid of the humans that were running around. Krijy, Budge and Death had night vision goggles on.  
"Get back", said Budge, and the wall exploded. They ran into the sewers and ran to the rendezvous spot. It was above ground and they had to go through a manhole. Krijy climbed out onto the street. It was a back street where nobody usually went. Death and Budge climbed out.  
"Going somewhere?"  
Krijy spun around and saw a woman in a blue dress. She was in her fifties and was quite tall. Krijy recognized her at once. It was Cassandra de vries, head of the dataDyne corporation. Five guards carrying shotguns walked out of the shadows.  
"Do you want something?" answered Krijy.  
"Return our information now, or die!"  
"We don't have time for this, so please leave."  
"NOT until you return to us our information, this is your last chance."  
The guards raised their guns and pointed them at Krijy. Suddenly, the Skedar travel ship came out of nowhere. It swooped down and knocked down the guards.  
"Get them!" screamed Cassandra, "Don't just lie there, stand up and shoot." Krijy, Death, and Budge ran over to the ship and jumped in. Krijy grabbed Cassandra on the way and they flew back to their main base. 


	9. Chapter 9 Abduction

Chapter 9 -Abduction  
  
Cassandra de Vries struggled as her capturers tied her to the chair.  
"What are you doing!"?  
"The information we downloaded wasn't of any use to us", answered Krijy, "you are going to tell us what we want to know."  
"You won't hurt me you foolish child."  
"I suggest you cooperate with us, otherwise we might have to make your life considerably shorter."  
"Where am I? In some sort of base?"  
"You're in space, in a starship behind the moon."  
"How absurd! You think you can fool me. Don't you know who I am?"  
"Enough! Tell me where the base that steers the scanner satellites is."  
"You will regret this kidnapping. I'm saying nothing, because any moment now a swat team will burst through that door and kill you all!"  
"We removed the tracer bug in your necklace," said Sultry, "your jumpships couldn't follow us into space."  
"We can't possibly be in space, and you won't get any information from me!." Sultry began sharpening a knife, whilst glaring at Cassandra. "…..b..but I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement."  
"Where is it?" demanded Krijy.  
"In Nevada."  
"I asked you for the location of the secret base, not the biggest military base in the united states."  
"Okay, okay, it's in the South American jungle, and the coordinates are 300km south of Venezuela. Can I go now?"  
"Thank you. Sultry, come with me I need to talk to you."  
"Don't leave me here!" screamed Cassandra, "come back you imbeciles…"  
Krijy and Sultry left the room and went into the hallway.  
"What are we going to do with her now?" asked Krijy.  
"I have a personality implant especially made for humans", said Sultry, "I implant the chip and I can remake her memory of the last four days. I can also make it possible to change her feelings."  
"Sounds good. Make her think that she was held captive somewhere and then released, then give her happy feelings, and dataDyne won't suspect a thing."  
"Yes captain."  
  
After they had dumped Cassandra back in New York, Krijy called for a meeting.  
"We attack tomorrow. What we do is that we land in the jungle near the base, and sneak up on it. We sneak in and make sure no one knows we're there. Then we destroy their communications and use the satellites to scan the surface for the ship containing the mega weapon."  
"Easier said than done!" said Death, "last time we attacked a base we nearly failed. They probably have some better way of detecting us, now that they know we can cloak."  
"I've thought about that", replied Krijy, "we will all go together and storm the base."  
"And when we have the base we can defend it from the human fleet", said Syric.  
"Don't be sarcastic!" said Bill, "it sounds like a good enough idea, once we know where the mega weapon is we can leave the planet and go home."  
"We are going to have to send the details via ultra wave communications", said Krijy, "then wait for the Skedar fleet to come."  
  
Next day they left early. They flew over the jungle in search of the base.  
"How are we ever going to find it in this jungle?" said Budge.  
"I've pin-pointed the exact position", replied Bill, "and I'm going to land 10km away from the base."  
"What if any jumpships come?" cried Syric.  
"They won't, only Maian technology can detect us, and we've got rid of them."  
"Then why are there five dots on the radar, moving towards our position?"  
"WHAT? Oh no. Hang on, I'm going to try and get rid of them."  
Bill flew the ship close to the jungle and tried to out run the human planes.  
"They're going to fast! I can't get rid of them."  
"They've fired some missiles at us!" screamed Sultry, "there's to many for us to dodge, we're going to get hit!"  
BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
"The engines are damaged!" cried Budge, "We're going to crash!"  
"I knew this was all going to go wrong", screamed Syric.  
"Hang on, I'm taking us down for a crash landing", shouted Bill.  
AAAAHHHHHHHHHH ………………….CRRRRRAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHH. 


	10. Chapter 10 Crash!

Chapter 10 -Crash!  
  
After the crash, there was a dull silence. The wreckage of the ship was lying on the battered jungle floor, and the human fighter planes had gone. The door flew open, and Death fell out, followed shortly by the others.  
"What a crash", cried Krijy, "we've got to get out of here before the humans come."  
"Sultry is out cold!" shouted Budge, "what are we going to do with her?"  
"We can`t do anything", said Syric, "if she can't walk then she will have to stay"  
"How can you be so heartless", cried Death, "she's our friend."  
"I can`t understand how the humans knew we were here", said Bill, "its as if they were waiting for us."  
"Don't be absurd", cried Syric, "they were just lucky."  
"Stop arguing!" demanded Krijy, "be quite, I think there's someone coming, we have to leave."  
"The base is in that direction", pointed Bill, "lets go."  
"But what about Sultry?" said Budge, "we can`t leave her here, the humans will take her!"  
"We HAVE to leave now", shouted Syric, "come on."  
"But…but.."  
"COME ON", screamed Krijy.  
They ran off into the jungle, in the direction of the base, leaving Sultry behind.  
  
Meanwhile, deep inside the secret base, a meeting was being held. Two people were in the room; one was sitting in a chair facing away from the other watching the crash site on a screen. The other one was Octopus Prime, second in charge of the dataDyne corporation.  
"Our interception of the Skedar ship has been successful, Master", said Octopus Prime.  
"Good", said the mysterious figure in the chair, "we need the information on the ship, since they have the stolen files from the dataDyne building. Are there any survivors?"  
"There is one, a she Skedar, but the others, well.. sort of escaped."  
"WHAT you let them get away! Hunt them down and capture them, I want them alive."  
"And after we have captured them?"  
"We will proceed with the plan. We get the access codes for the satellites from the ship, and find out where the mega weapon is. Then we take the wreckage with us on board the Pelagic 1. After we have got the weapon, we can take over the dataDyne building and get rid of Cassandra."  
"What if she finds out what I'm up to?"  
"She won't! My contact in the Skedar group has made sure that she won't think about us."  
"Do you think it will be a problem getting the weapon?"  
"No. My team is highly educated and can easily tackle the security of the ship. We need you to make sure that nobody interferes with the operations on the Pelagic 1, whilst my team is down there."  
"Don't worry Master, I have it all planned out, my best soldier Captain Santiago will take care of things."  
"Can I meet him?"  
"Of course", Octopus spoke into a microphone, "Captain, please come to the meeting room."  
The door opened and Captain Santiago stepped in.  
"Captain", said Octopus, "I'd like you to meet our Master"  
The chair spun around and Captain Santiago saw the mysterious figure. It wasn't like anything he had ever seen before, and it was no doubt an alien.  
"Hello Captain", said the mysterious figure, "my name is Elvis." 


	11. Chapter 11 Conspirator

Chapter 11 -Conspirator  
  
When Sultry woke up, she was lying on a metal bed. Bright lights dazzled her, and a few humans were in the room. They hadn't noticed her yet, so she crept up to one. Her suit was gone and she was normal size, so she jumped up and slashed the scientist that was looking at a screen. She quickly made short work of the other scientists, and killed them. Now she had to find her suit. She couldn't possibly hold a gun without it. The door was too big for her to open, so she found a vent and jumped in. It was a long vent that went around loads of bends. When she came to the end, she saw that it lead to a bathroom. She jumped in and killed a guard, and then she saw her suit in a corner. It looked battered, but it could still be used. After she had it on she picked up the super dragon the guard had dropped, and ran out into a hallway. She was in the secret base, and a few guards were patrolling around. She had to find the others, but where were they? Suddenly she noticed something. All the guards were dead, and had been shot. Had her friends already been here? Something strange was going on, and she had to get out of there.  
  
Krijy and the others had made it to the base entrance, but no one was around. They went into the base, only to find dead bodies. What had happened?  
"This is just to strange", said Budge.  
"Lets get to the satellite controls", said Krijy.  
"I know the way", said Syric, "follow me."  
They walked down a few corridors, finding dead bodies along the way.  
"In here", said Syric.  
They walked into a dark room, with no light. There was something eerie about the room that Krijy couldn't make out.  
"Welcome", cried a voice out of nowhere, "we finally meet."  
The lights came on, and Krijy and the others saw that they were surrounded! Lots of maians and humans had them at their gun point, and there was no way out."  
"Syric! You've led us right to them!" cried Death.  
"I know", said Syric.  
"You what?" screamed Budge, "TRAITOR!!!!"  
Syric was pointing a mauler at them, and walked over to the maians. One of the maians spoke:  
"My name is Elvis, and you are my prisoners. You are probably wondering why your friend has betrayed you? When Syric hacked into the human computers, we met via a chat program on the Internet. We decided to share the mega weapon, and become masters of the universe. Unfortunately, I didn't have the access codes for the satellites, but you did, because you stole them from the dataDyne building. That's why with the help of Syric, he got your ship down to our base, and since then we have found out where the ship containing the weapon is. After we have dealt with you, we will take the pelagic 1 to the location, and retrieve the mega weapon."  
"Why are you doing this Syric?" asked Bill, "we were doing fine until now."  
"You're all losers!" said Syric, "if you had got the weapon then there would never be peace. That's what I'm after, peace between Skedar and Maians."  
"How comes you weren't alerted when we over took your ship?" said Krijy to Elvis.  
"I am an outlaw to my people. They didn't know that my team and me were here. My original plan was to get help from the humans, and take over this planet. Then, you came, with the promise of a mega weapon."  
"That's our weapon and will never be yours!" screamed Budge.  
"What about all the dead bodies?" said Death.  
"That was most unfortunate", replied Elvis, "a Carrington Institute spy broke into the base, and began causing havoc. After killing lots of the humans in this base, we finally caught her at the crash site. By the way, we are also taking your ship with us onto the pelagic 1."  
A human walked into the room.  
"The jumpship is ready to leave Master."  
"Good", said Elvis, "everybody come with me, we've got to get out of here."  
"What do you plan to do with us?" said Bill.  
"You will all stay here in the base", said Elvis, "and wait for the bomb I've planted to explode! HaHAHaHAHa. You have 15 minutes to escape, so please relax."  
Elvis and the others left the room and locked the door, leaving Krijy, Death, Bill and Budge behind. In 15 minutes time, the entire base would explode, killing them all! 


	12. Chapter 12 Escape!

Chapter 12 -Escape!  
  
Sultry was lost. So far she had only come across a hanger and a lot of corridors. She went into a room, marked: Deadly! It was a small room with a frozen canister in one corner. She took a closer look at it and saw that a Skedar was frozen in the ice! How could anybody do such a horrible thing! Those horrible humans, researching the Skedar as if they were some primitive kind of animal. She burst the canister and released the Skedar. It was slightly frozen, but quickly melted. Was it still alive?  
Suddenly it jumped up and knocked Sultry to the ground. It raised its arm; ready to strike, but saw it was one of his own kind.  
"Did you save me?" it asked.  
"Yes", said Sultry, "but there was no need to scare me like that."  
"I`m sorry. I've been frozen so long now, that I don't know what to do. I was captured years ago, by those horrible Maians, who thought it would be funny to dump me on this planet."  
"Don't worry, I think you're safe now. I have to find my friends; if you come with me I can probably get you out of here. Take this gun. What's your name?"  
"My name is Leo. What's yours?"  
"Sultry, lets go."  
They ran into the corridor and continued the search for the others. A door opened up ahead, so they hid. A team of maians and humans walked out, together with Syric.  
"Oh my god!" whispered Sultry, "Syric is a traitor!"  
"That's the maians that gave me to the humans", said Leo.  
"Shhh, they're about to say something."  
"Don't worry Syric", said Elvis, "The door can only be opened from the outside, so your friends are safely out of the way."  
"What about Sultry, the one you captured?"  
"I just sent captain Santiago to deal with her."  
"Come lets go to the jumpship."  
Suddenly a man came running down the corridor.  
"Master, Master, the Skedar has escaped!"  
"You fool!" screamed Elvis, "take care of her, and then take the second jumship out of here."  
Once the coast was clear, Sultry and Leo opened the door to the chamber where Krijy and the others were kept.  
"Sultry! You're alive!" cried Budge, "we thought you were dead. Who is that?"  
"I'm Leo, I've been held captive here, can I come with you?"  
"I suppose so", said Krijy, "but we have to hurry out of here."  
"I know the way to the hanger", said Sultry, "follow me."  
"How do we know that you're not a traitor to?" said Death.  
"I'm not!" cried Sultry, "do you think I would team up with the maians, after all that time I've used on torturing them?"  
"I'm sorry", said Death, "I'm still angry about Syric betraying us."  
They ran through the base in the direction of the hanger. They turned a corner, and came face to face with a bunch of humans.  
"There they are", cried Captain Santiago, "get them."  
A mad gunfight between human and Skedar began. Budge took out several of the humans with his reaper, but had to hide from the gunfire. Leo took out a lot with his super dragon grenades. Captain Santiago began firing away with his two Golden magnums, but kept missing.  
"We need their leader alive", screamed Krijy.  
Bill jumped forward and snatched the two magnums out of Santiago's hands.  
"My guns! Guards, get them…guards?"  
All the guards were dead, and Santiago was alone.  
"Can you fly a jumpship?" said Bill.  
"Yes, I can, but what makes you think I'll help you?"  
"This gun!"  
"Oh. Well in that case I could help you."  
They ran to the closest jumpship, and took off, escaping just in time. The secret base exploded behind them, as they set course for the pelagic 1.  
  
Meanwhile, Elvis and Syric were on their way to the pelagic 1 in a jumpship.  
"Its very unfortunate what happened to your friends", said Elvis, "but I'm sure they had it coming."  
"My friends were good enough, it's just a pity that they didn't believe in the peace I have planned for."  
Syric produced a mauler and pointed it at Elvis.  
"You believe in peace, yet you stand there pointing a gun at me!"  
"Peace cannot be achieved with maians in the game, good bye Elvis."  
Elvis quickly knocked the mauler out of Syric's hands and pointed a phoenix at him.  
"You're wrong Syric, peace can only be achieved without the war loving Skedar. Care for a bit of fresh air?"  
"What?"  
Elvis pressed a button next to his seat and the doors opened. Syric was sucked out and fell to his death over the Pacific Ocean.  
"I'm sure you do!" chuckled Elvis to himself. 


	13. Chapter 13 Sabotage!

Chapter 13 -Sabotage!  
  
"Master, Captain Santiago is coming in his jumpship."  
"Good, my team can proceed with the dive down to the ship. I'm going to talk to the prisoner."  
Elvis had it all planned out. Once captain Santiago was here he would send his team of maians down to the ship containing the mega weapon. At the same time he would help their prisoner, Agent Dark escape, and she would no doubt take care of Octopus Prime. By the time she had killed him, Elvis would have the mega weapon, and he would leave with his team to the star ship, behind the moon, which was empty. His travel ship was cloaked above the ship.  
  
Meanwhile, Krijy and his team where about to land on the pelagic 1.  
"Take her down next to that other jumpship captain", he ordered, then once it was done he knock the captain out.  
"Here is the plan", said Krijy, "by now they are probably already beginning the dive down the ship, so we have to stop them. We'll blast our way to the diving operations controls and sabotage the dive. Then we'll find the computer room, and get the coordinates for the ship. After that, we kill Elvis and the others and escape in a jumpship, destroying the pelagic 1 at the same time with this bomb!"  
"Sounds easy", said Budge, "but we're going to have to split up. If we meet at the jumpship, then one team can sabotage the diving operation, whilst the other gets the coordinates for the ship."  
"Sultry and Leo can come with me", said Krijy, "Budge, Death and Bill, you can go and get the information. We will disrupt the diving operations."  
  
Krijy, Sultry and Leo ran off in the direction of the submarine, they had seen whilst flying over the pelagic 1. The place was swarming with guards, so they had to sneak their way through, so that no one noticed them. The passageways were cramped, and there wasn't really much room to hide. They went through several corridors, first left, then right, always going in the direction of the sub-hanger.  
DDRRRIINNNGGG DDDRRRIIINNNGGG DDDDRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG DRING  
The alarm had gone off! There was no time for a sneaky attempt to destroy the submarine. They started running, and came to the sub-hanger and hid behind some crates. Five maians were about to walk enter the submarine. They began climbing in one by one, and just as they were about to close the hatch, Krijys N-bomb rolled in! A mad scramble for the exit began and as the maians tried to get out before it detonated. Sultry and Leo jumped out from behind the crates and shot the humans that were nearby. Krijy sliced the remaining maians that had escaped, and planted a bomb in the submarine.  
"Leo, come he and help me", he said.  
Leo jumped in and suddenly the hatch closed.  
"Don't move!" screamed Elvis to Sultry as he stood on the hatch, pointing his gun at her, "put the gun down."  
"What's to stop me from shooting you instead?" cried Sultry.  
A maian suddenly jumped up behind Sultry and disarmed her.  
"Thank you Juneday, I began to wonder where you were." said Elvis, "please make sure that this Skedar doesn't do anything while her friends are going for a swim with only a few minutes of air to breath."  
Elvis ran over to the controls and pressed a button, sending the submarine down into the sea.  
"Have fun!" he cried as he ran out.  
"So", said Juneday to Sultry, "I finally get to kill at Skedar with my own hands!"  
She threw her gun away and jumped on to Sultry, knocking her to the ground. Sultry kicked Juneday off and sent her sprawling. Sultry pounced towards Juneday but she rolled away and kicked her hard in the face. She tried to stand up but Juneday knocked her down again.  
"Your just a weak snivelling thing!" screamed Juneday as she kept punching Sultry, "and now you're going to die!"  
Juneday took a knife out of her jacket and raised her hand, ready to kill Sultry. Sultry couldn't move her body, and felt weak, but no way was she going to die. She opened the front panel of her suit and burst out, slicing Junedays stomach. Juneday screamed as green blood covered the floor together with her insides. Sultry finished her off and climbed back into her suit, running over to the control panel to save Krijy and Leo. The submarine came back up and Krijy and Leo jumped out gasping for air.  
"That was a close one", exclaimed Leo, "What happened here?"  
"A maian tried to assassinate me, but I got the better over her", said Sultry.  
"Lets get back to the jumpships, and find Budge and the others."  
  
Budge and the others had gone in the direction of the bridge. It was the most likely place the information would be held, but it would be heavily guarded. They sneaked their way to a set of stairs, avoiding any humans that were lurking around. Basically, they had to go upwards to come to the bridge, but it wasn't that easy. They came to a door and looked through the window, and saw a heavily guarded area. It had a lift at one end, no doubt leading to the bridge, and on either side was a door. Five guards were standing in the middle all holding shotguns, and on the wall beside them was an alarm.  
"We can`t get rid of them, without setting off the alarm", said Budge, "we have to split up, and find another way around."  
"I'll wait here and make sure no one tries to escape", said Bill.  
"And I'll take the other route we found back near the stairs, there's got to be another way into the bridge." said Death.  
They split up and Death went back to the other route. It led to some human sleeping quarters, and a few humans were hanging around. He quickly killed them and went to the next room. It was the radio room, so he destroyed the radio but that was all. It was a dead end so he had to run back to Bill.  
At the same time, Budge was looking for another way to the bridge. There had to be another way of getting there, but all passageways led to an empty room. There must be a secret door inside, thought Budge as he began searching the room. Suddenly he found a secret button. He pressed it and a hatch in the roof opened revealing a ladder that fell down to the floor with a clang. He climbed up and came to a room next to the bridge. A human was guarding it and as soon as it saw Budge, it tried to reach the door so he could call his friends. Budge leaped out and grinded the human with his reaper, which made the human scream. Budge quickly opened the door and ran into the bridge, killing the captain and crew, before they could alert the entire ship.  
At the same time, Bill was watching the humans through the window in the door. Two humans had just walked out of the lift, and were coming towards the door. What was he going to do! He had no time to run and hide, and soon the humans would open the door, and kill him. Just then, they all heard a scream. It seemed to come from the bridge, and all the humans turned their heads towards the lift. Bill seized the chance and opened the door, charging up his mauler. He started shooting the humans, which were taken totally by surprise. They fell like bags of flour before Bills mauler, and the last one ran over to the alarm. Bill raised his mauler and fired it at the guard's head.  
Click!  
He ran out of ammo! Bill leapt forward and sliced the guards head off, but the damage was already done.  
DDDDRRRRIIINNNGG DDDRRINNNGG DDRRIIGGNNNNN DRRRRIIINNNNGGGG  
Death ran into the room.  
"What are you doing!" he screamed at Bill, "you could at least have waited for me to come and help you."  
"They were about to open the door, and I had to do something fast", Bill shouted back, "anyway, what took you so long, decided to get a little rest did you?"  
"ARE YOU CALLING ME A TRAITOR!" said Death as loud as he could, "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US ALL KILLED?"  
"Now you've done it", cried Bill, "the lift is coming down, and its probably full of lots of humans, ready to blast you to pieces!"  
They both growled at each other, and recharged their maulers, waiting for the lift to open. The second it opened, they both fired away at the figure inside, countless of what it was. (For it was Budge) He was forced to dodge the bullets and jump aside, as not to get hit.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOTS!" he screamed "Its me, Budge!"  
"Ops" said Bill and Death in choir.  
"First I here screaming, and then I go down to help you, and I nearly get blasted to bits! What's got into you?"  
"He started it", said Bill pointing at Death.  
"Did not", said Death in an angry voice.  
"STOP ARGUING!" screamed Budge, "we're a team and need to stick together, stop this childish babble. I got the disk containing the information, so lets go back to the jumpships."  
  
By this time, Captain Santiago had woken up and was pissed off that the enemy had used him. He gathered a bunch of guards and headed to the wreckage of the ship, which was in the nearby hanger. That's where he thought he would find the aliens that had used him. By the time he reached it, he saw that his men had already been killed. They were all dead, so the enemy must be inside. Captain Santiago burst through the shattered door of the wreck and scanned the inside. No one was there, but what was that annoying ticking noise? He searched the control panel and found the source. It read:  
Self-destruction has been activated. Time left: 10 seconds! 


	14. Chapter 14 Destruction!

Chapter 14 -Destruction!  
  
Captain Santiago immediately panicked, wasting the first 3 seconds. Now there was only 7 seconds left before the ship exploded. He began pushing feverously at the buttons on the control panel, hoping that something would work. Nothing happened and there was now only 3 seconds left. He saw no other of way of destroying the countdown, but to destroy it. He took his magnum and started blasting away at it. He didn't stop, until all six bullets had been used.  
The timer had stopped and the threat was over. Santiago sighed with relief and praised himself for stopping the explosion. Unfortunately for him, he had no way of knowing about the bomb, Krijy had placed in the submarine. Its countdown to zero had finished and as it exploded it sent out a blast of destruction. The explosion was so great that it eliminated everything on the lower decks of the pelagic 1, including the wreckage and Captain Santiago.  
  
Elvis fell to the floor, as the pelagic 1 shook violently from the explosion. The pelagic 1 was sinking, and Elvis's plans of getting the mega weapon, were all but ruined.  
"Oh, it's all going wrong", he thought to himself, as he made his way to the cloaked maian aircraft, which was above the ship. He had to escape. The bridge controls had been sabotaged by no doubt the Skedar, and the location of the mega weapon was lost. He ran down the secret passageway to the helipad, and came face to face with Octopus Prime! He look battered and was bleeding, as he stumbled over to Elvis.  
"You aren't trying to run out on me are you?" said Octopus and he took a gun out of his pocket, and pointed it at Elvis, "your team failed, and I'm left with a sunken ship. I met Agent dark, and used that cyborg you built me to try and kill her. I failed miserably and I barely survived from the wreckage. You promised me that I would be able to get the weapon and use it to take over dataDyne. Now that we don't have a ship, but I know the location, I don't need you or your false promises anymore!"  
"We don't have time for this", cried Elvis, "the ship is sinking, the Skedar are on the loose and if we don't leave now, we'll die!"  
"Oh no no no, the only one that's going to die is YOU!"  
He raised the gun to shoot, but Elvis was too fast for him. Elvis grabbed the gun and shot Octopus Prime in the head. Leaving the dead body in the passageway, Elvis took the gun and ran to the helipad.  
  
The Skedar team met at the helipad, just in time to see agent dark escape in one of the jumpships. There was one left, so Elvis must still be onboard the ship. By this time, the pelagic 1 was sinking fast. Its bow started tilting and the entire ship was slanted. They had to escape before the ship tilted so much that the jumpship toppled over. They ran to the remaining jumpship, but ran into an N-bomb! Elvis had crept up behind them and now they were all dizzy. Elvis quickly hopped into the remaining jumpship and took off!  
"Noooo!" screamed Sultry, "there no ships left, and Elvis is escaping, I can`t shoot properly!"  
"Maybe we can swim?" cried Death.  
"Don't be stupid Death", said Leo, "where would we swim to?"  
"There must be a life boat…but it looks like the humans just left in the last one", said Bill as they saw the last speed boat speed away."  
"I can't believe this is happening", cursed Krijy, "first Elvis escapes and now we're stuck here! You're all useless!"  
Krijy threw away his mauler in rage, and it hit the cloaked maian ship Elvis had planned to escape in. It temporarily became visible and all the Skedar saw it. They only had a few seconds left to get off the pelagic 1. Water began flooding the helipad and the ship began breaking in two! The helipad broke in two and one half of the pelagic 1 sank into the ocean. Krijy jumped in last, just as the second half of the pelagic 1 was lost forever in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. 


	15. Chapter 15 Approach

Part 3 -WAR!  
  
Chapter 15 -Approach  
  
All was quite at the maian border. The Skedar hadn't showed themselves for days, and captain Alømø of the starship Grensevakten was sleeping peacefully in his cabin, dreaming of a holiday. His ship was the best at the border, and all the other ships were under his command.  
DRING  
Alømø jumped several feet in the air in surprise as his communicator buzzed noisily. He was really pissed off because some one had awoken him, and he grabbed the communicator, ready to de-rank the guard at the other end.  
"Captain! The Skedar are attacking! One of their ships has de-cloaked in front of us!"  
"How dare you wake me? I'll make sure that you never see your home again! What stupid thing were you going to say? ""Captain, I can`t sleep""  
"But, but, the Skedar!"  
"Don't but me sonny jim, I'll make sure that…the Skedar? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!? Raise the shields, prepare for battle, for no ship can stand in my way!"  
Captain Alømø ran to the bridge as fast as he could, and he had no time to get changed from his pyjamas.  
"What's the position of the ship?" said captain Alømø.  
"A Skedar ship has de-cloaked near us. It started firing at us so we raised the shields, what shall we do now? It's stopped firing at the moment. Aren't you a little out of uniform?" said the guard as he looked at Captain Alømø in his pyjamas, trying not to laugh.  
"The first person to laugh will immediately be shot!" cried Alømø, "call the entire border fleet to our assistance, we'll surround the ship and make it surrender!"  
Five minutes later, the entire border fleet had surrounded the ship. It was a flawless plan and the ship had no means of escaping. Captain Alømø established a communications link with the ship.  
"SURRENDER! We have surrounded you! You have no means of escape!"  
"…………………………………………………………………………………………………………."  
"I repeat surrender and we will not harm you!"  
"…………………………………………………………………………………………………………"  
"This is your last chance! Surrender now and we will give you all a pain free death!"  
"…………………………………………………………………………………………………………"  
"Why aren't they answering?" he asked a guard.  
"It appears that there no life on board the ship! It has no crew!"  
  
Meanwhile, the Skedar fleet had approached the maian border. Captain Skadra was in charge of the fleet, and his war plan was fully operation. Skadra's tactical war plan was working as predicted. The decoy ship would attract attention, and the entire border fleet would surround it. Meanwhile the entire Skedar fleet would surround the entire maian border fleet and get them from behind. The decoy ship was full of explosives, and the explosion would weaken the maian's shields, ready for an easy attack from the Skedar. Skadra pressed the button on the remote detonator!  
  
Captain Alømø flew five metres across the bridge as the explosion hit it, making him hit his head on a control panel.  
"What is our status!" he screamed.  
"Shields are down to 5% and our weaponry is damaged!"  
"What about the other ships?"  
"All the small border ships have been destroyed, and the other ships are as damaged as we are!"  
"The Skedar will pay for this!" screamed Alømø "they can`t be far away. Find them."  
"We don't have to Captain, the entire Skedar fleet has de-cloaked around us! We're surrounded!"  
"NNNooooooooo! Destroy them, do anything!"  
The Skedar began destroying the remnants of the border fleet. They showed no mercy and the maians had no means of defence. Soon it was all over, and the fleet was destroyed. One tenth of the maian fleet had lost miserably, and in all their confusion, they forgot to warn the others. Skadra set the course and the fleet went to their destination: Earth!  
  
Later, when all was calm, and they were safely back on the captured maian vessel behind the moon, Krijy called for a meeting, and a party for their success and newcomer.  
"Greetings everyone, I want to congratulate you on your success of getting the location of the mega weapon. I sent it via ultrawave just a minute ago, the Skedar king has seen it, the fleet is on their way."  
"What about the maian fleet? Surely they'll come to earth once Elvis has told them where we are?" said Budge.  
"Somehow, I don't think Elvis will tell the fleet. If he did, he would ruin his chances of coming back to find the mega weapon again."  
"He won't be doing that", exclaimed Sultry, "soon we'll have the weapon, and the maians will be history!"  
"How does the fleet intend to get the weapon?" asked Bill.  
"They will use a tractor beam to raise the ship from the ocean, and then they will invade it and get the weapon", said Krijy.  
"And once we have the weapon, we will destroy Earth and the entire maian empire!" chuckled Death, as they all laughed. 


	16. Chapter 16 Detection!

16 -Detection!  
  
Miraculously, the Skedar fleet managed to reach Earth without being detected by the maian empire. The maians did know that their border fleet had disappeared, so they were aware that the Skedar were up to something. When Skadra arrived in Earths orbit, he called Krijy and the others over to the starship Dreadar, for a meeting.  
"Congratulations on the mission Krijy, Budge, Sultry, Bill, Death and…where's Syric, and who's this?"  
"Syric betrayed us", said Krijy, "also we found an allie on the planet that was being held captive. His name is Leo."  
"Welcome Leo", said Skadra, "it's unfortunate that Syric was a traitor, he always went on the side he thought would win, so I guess he made his last mistake. I won't trouble you about him anymore, but it is important that you know about the next part of your mission. Once we have hauled the ship out of the ocean, we can invade it. Since we don't know what it'll be like inside, we don't know what to expect. I leave your team in charge of invading it. You will land your ship on it and break your way in, so expect heavy resistance."  
"What will happen once we get it?" asked Sultry.  
"We will disintegrate Earth, and any other enemies that get in our way!" cried Krijy.  
Suddenly, Skadra's phone rang. He picked it up and talked for a brief moment. His face went from a happy face, to an angry face. He slammed the phone down.  
"It seems we have a slight problem", he said, "the tractor beam needs to charge itself up, which will take 7 hours."  
"What if the maians come?" screamed Death.  
"Then we will still proceed with the plan! If we lose, than the maians will get the weapon, and the Skedar will be eliminated!"  
  
The Skedar made it no secret that twenty battle ships were orbiting Earth. The humans on the other hand, did. False rumours about comets were in the medias, so that the humans didn't mass panic. The only people that really knew about it, was the military. They were unprepared for an attack from outer space, and had their atom bombs at the ready. They tried to gain contact with the Skedar, but the Skedar didn't answer. One man figured out what was happening, and put all his resources into gaining contact with the aliens. This mans name was Daniel Carrington. Using the resources of the Carrington Institute, he had his scientists break the alien code that encrypted all messages. The messages he got from the Skedar were like anything he had never seen before. His team of scientists were on the brink of cracking the maian codes. They worked furiously for hours, and finally they had it.  
  
General Mælø, leader of the maian fleet was sitting down doing paper work. Since the disappearance of the border fleet, there was a strange atmosphere in the air. The maian emperor must have heard about it by now, and Mælø's job was doomed. He would be de-ranked lower than the lowest rank, for his failure of losing the border fleet. He sat there, looking at the special phone that linked him directly to the emperor, expecting it to ring. He knew it would ring in the end, but he hadn't slept for days, so he lay down and tried to sleep. Suddenly it rang! Mælø panicked, and couldn't think of what he was going to say. Maybe he could just let it ring? Then he couldn't be de-ranked. He started shaking, and he knew that he would lose any way if he didn't answer it. He picked it up slowly.  
"E emperor, how p pleasant of you to p phone me." Now he'd done it. The Emperor hated stuttering. Mælø heard someone breathing at the other end, he dared not listen.  
"buzz-This is Daniel Carrington, why have you invaded our solar system? buzz."  
General Mælø nearly died in relief. It wasn't the Emperor! He understood the language, and knew it was human, but he hadn't invaded Earth?  
"This is General Mælø of the maian fleet, we know of no such invasion." There was an exited buzz at the other end of the line, and Carrington answered:  
"Twenty ships are in our orbit, what are they doing?"  
Twenty ships? Thought Mælø, that's a whole fleet. How could there be so many ships at Earth? Suddenly he understood everything. The Skedar were invading Earth! He dropped the phone and ran to the bridge.  
"Captain! The Skedar are invading Earth! Set a course there immediately, we must stop them!" 


	17. Chapter 17 WAR!

Chapter 17-WAR!  
  
The captains of the Skedar fleet were at a crisis meeting in the starship Dreadar. The maian fleet had been detected at the edge of the solar system and was advancing towards them. Battle plans lay spread out on the table in front of them, and everyone was tense.  
"The entire maian fleet is coming, and we still don't have our mega weapon yet!" screamed Captain Skyne, "we must stop the tractor beam from charging itself up, and use the entire fleet to crush them!"  
"What if they sneak up to the planet behind us and nick the mega weapon from behind our back!" cried Captain Sadjin.  
"They don't know it exists", said Captain Reg, "but we do know that they think we're invading Earth, so if we leave Earth, they'll get even more suspicious that there's something we want on Earth!"  
"I say throw everything we have at them, and fight to the end!" said Captain Skyne.  
"Are you stupid", cursed Sadjin, "we need a good defence to protect our fleet. You can't just go and blast the crap out of the maians."  
"QUIET", shouted Skadra over the row of angry Captains, "I'm the one to make the final decision. If we leave Earth, then the maians will become suspicious. What we want to do is protect the Dreadar, since it's the only starship with a strong enough tractor beam. Most of you are scared, because without the Dreadar there to back you up, the maians stand a chance at beating us. Brute force of weaponry is not the way out of this situation. We want to be stealthy and sneaky. One third of the Skedar fleet will stay and protect the Dreadar. The second will take a course to the outskirts of the solar system to intercept the maian fleet. The third part will cloak them selves and hide in the orbit of Jupiter and Mars. By the time the maian's get to mars, you will de-cloak. The part that was hidden near Mars will try and stop the maians, whilst the other part sneaks up behind them and gets them from behind. Meanwhile, the Dreadar will have finished the charge up of the tractor beam. We will pull the ship out of the Pacific Ocean, and the "mr.blonde team" will invade it. Once we have the weapon installed on the Dreadar, we will crush the remains of the maian fleet!"  
"What do we do if the maians reach Earth?" asked Captain Reg.  
"By the time they reach Earth we will have the mega weapon to greet them!" cried Skadra, "Go to your ships and prepare yourselves. When you meet the maians fire immediately, and ask questions later. Take no prisoners, for there we be lots of slaves on the maian home world once we reach it."  
  
The Skedar fleet split into three parts. The first part led by Captain Sadjin consisted of 7 ships. The second part was led by Captain Skyne and consisted of 6 ships. Half of them hid in the orbit of Jupiter, and the other half (led by Captain Reg) hid in the orbit of Mars. Skadra from inside the Dreadar led the last part. It consisted of 6 starships. The maian fleet was closing in on the first part of the fleet. The maians had 13 starships, and 10 squadrons of chaser ships (one manned vessels).  
  
General Mælø knew that even though the maians only had 16 starships, if he played his cards right he could crush the Skedar fleet. His ships had detected 6 Skedar starships coming towards them. This was his best chance of catching them off guard. He sent a quarter of his fleet to one side of the Skedar and another Quarter to the other. They would be cloaked, and when needed they would de-cloak and crush the Skedar. The remaining 8 ships would try and negotiate with the Skedar.  
"Open a communications channel to the Skedar ships", ordered General Mælø, "I want to try and make them surrender."  
CRASH!  
The entire ship tilted as a Skedar torpedo hit the ships shields, taking half their power.  
"RAISE THE SHIELDS!" screamed Mælø, "and forget that last order. Launch the squadrons."  
  
Captain Sadjin had led his small fleet towards the 8 maian starships. He singled out one of them and fired all his weaponry at it. It didn't stand long and exploded next to another, taking the on with it. Now the maians only had 6 ships.  
"We're winning", shouted Sadjin, "start shooting the other ships."  
"Captain!" said a guard, "10 squadrons are coming towards our starship Ubrukelig!"  
"Ow no, not squadrons! What is the position of the Ubrukelig?"  
"It's to our right…hang on Captain, the maians are about to fire at us!" A maian torpedo hit the starship Sadjin was in, and damaged the shields and the torpedo bay. Meanwhile the squadrons were closing in on the Ubrukelig. A squadron is a starships worst enemy. A starship being big and bulky, finds it very hard to hit the small chaser ships. The chaser ships had good weaponry, and photon lasers. The shield wouldn't last long, and soon the Ubrukelig would be destroyed. Captain Sadjin had to think of something fast. He had to get rid of all the squadrons at once, in a big explosion. During his study of war, he had learnt that an exploding starship was useless. He had also learnt to protect and help his fellow comrades, but he had to get rid of the squadrons. He saw no other way out. He had to make the order he was going to do, so that the squadrons were destroyed.  
"This is Captain Sadjin contacting the Ubrukelig."  
"We read you Captain", said the commander of the Ubrukelig, "what is our next move?"  
"Fly towards the maian starships"  
There was a long silence.  
"H have you gone mad! That's suicide! They'll destroy us in minutes", cried the Commander.  
"You have your orders Commander."  
The starship Ubrukelig began flying towards the nearest maian starship, and the squadrons were swarming around it.  
Captain Sadjin had planned out the results of the kamikaze act. The starship Ubrukelig would be destroyed, but that's what Captain Sadjin had planned for. His next move was against all Skedar laws, but who would find out? Captain Sadjin activated the self-destruct sequence for the starship Ubrukelig.  
  
KRÆSJ!  
General Mælø flew across the bridge as one of the maian starships exploded nearby.  
"General!" cried the Captain, "Two of our starships have been destroyed!"  
"What? Get the bastards. Fire at the ship to the right of the one the squadrons are attacking."  
General Mælø had just begun putting his tactical war plan into process. His squadrons would destroy the ships one by one, and his starships would destroy the enemy weaponry. What he hadn't understood though, was the kamikaze attitude of Captain Sadjin. The starship Ubrukelig had started going towards his other ships. He had to move them before the squadrons destroyed it. Before he had the chance, the Ubrukelig self-detonated, destroying Mælø's army of squadrons, and two nearby starships!  
"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed General Mælø, "this is getting way out of hand. Order the cloaked vessels to crush the Skedar, we only have four ships left!"  
  
"Captain Sadjin", screamed a guard, "four maian starships have de-cloaked on either side of us!"  
"WHAT, shoot them with everything you've got."  
"Our torpedo bay has been destroyed, and the same goes for three of our other ships!"  
"Have the remaining two fire at the maians and retreat."  
"Captain! Three more of our ships have been destroyed!"  
Noooo, thought Captain Sadjin. Now he only had 2 starships left! He had to think of something fast.  
"Commander", he said to one of the crew, "take us to the coordinates 23.56.89"  
"But that's where one of the maian ships are! It'll be suicide."  
BANG!  
Captain Sadjin shot the commander in the head and grabbed the steering wheel. He steered the ship towards a maian ship and ordered his last order:  
"Guard! Turn on the light speed engines!"  
  
Captain Sadjin's starship sped towards the four maian starships that had de-cloaked to the right. It hit the one in the middle, and entered light speed at the same time. There was a tremendous implosion that bent the laws of physics. The implosion created a black hole that sucked the other three maian ships into it, together with the last Skedar starships.  
Captain Sadjin's army was defeated, and the maians only had half their fleet left! 


	18. Chapter 18 Preemptive Strike!

Chapter 18-Pre-emptive Attack!  
  
Skadra had watched Captain Sadjin's defeat from his cabin TV. He now knew that there were only 8 maian vessels left to destroy. The three ships that would come out from behind Mars, would attack them, and probably lose, but the three ships that would come out from behind Jupiter would flatten the rest of the maians. The Skedar would win without the aid of the mega weapon. Unfortunately, that was about to change.  
"Captain Skadra, the tractor beam has finished charging itself up."  
"Good. Proceed with the plan. Start pulling out the ship from the ocean."  
The tractor beam zoomed down on the Mega weapon ship and started hauling it up.  
"Captain, we need more power", said a guard, "we have to use the power of the shields."  
"But that will leave us defenceless" cried another guard.  
"Proceed with the plan", said Skadra, "we must have that weapon, otherwise we're doomed. Captain Krijy, is your team ready?"  
"Yes. We are ready to leave."  
"Good. All is going as planned."  
Krijy, Budge, Sultry, Death, Bill, and Leo got into one of the travel ships and left the ship. They flew down towards the Pacific Ocean, but made sure as not to get in the way of the tractor beam.  
"There it is!" cried Sultry as she looked out of the window.  
"It's nearly up", said Krijy, "prepare yourselves. We have to move fast. Skadra has detected human planes coming towards our position, and we don't want to be here when they arrive."  
  
Meanwhile, on Earth the humans had begun the countdown to firing their atom bombs. They had gained contact with the maians, who told them to destroy the Skedar! Soon they would fire them at the Skedar fleet, and try to take them out. The countdown finished, and the atom bombs took off.  
  
Captain Skadra felt unstoppable. Soon he would crush the maian fleet, and become world famous. This day would go down in history he thought. Suddenly his thoughts were disrupted.  
"Ccaptain! A maian fleet has de-cloaked next to us!"  
"WHAT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" screamed Skadra.  
"It has 10 starships, and 20 squadrons! We still don't have the mega weapon."  
"Have the other ships protect us. How far has the ship been raised out of the ocean?"  
"I'll see. It's nearly at the surface…oh no."  
"WHAT IS IT!" screamed Captain Skadra in distress. His grand plan was failing.  
"The humans have fire rockets at us!"  
"Don't just stand there. Raise the shields."  
"We can't. We don't have enough power left!" whined the guard.  
Captain Skadra looked out of the window, and saw the atom bomb speeding towards the bridge.  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM  
The starship Dreadar exploded as three atom bombs hit her. The power on the tractor beam failed and let go of the mega weapon ship. It fell back into the Pacific Ocean, creating a 50 metre high tidal wave. It sped towards the existing lands around the Pacific Ocean. Japan lay in ruins, New Zealand was swept away, and the American west coast was destroyed. The second maian fleet, which had de-cloaked next to them, destroyed the existing Skedar ships and the grand plan lay in ruin. 


	19. Chapter 19 Failure

Chapter 19-Failure  
  
"What happened?" cried Budge as he watched the tidal wave expand, "the tractor beam has failed!"  
"The starship Dreadar is no longer on the radar!" whimpered Bill.  
"Then we've lost", cried Sultry.  
"Not entirely", said Krijy, "the fleet has lost the battle, but we are not yet lost. Bill, can you make it past the maian fleet?"  
"What you're asking for is near impossible, but it's our only chance."  
"Are you saying that we're going home?" cried Leo.  
"There will be other chances to get the mega weapon", said Budge, "lets get out of here, before the maians, and the humans destroy us!"  
"How can we possibly get past the maian fleet", said Death in distress, "we need a distraction."  
"I have a plan", said Krijy, "remember the maian starship behind the moon? I planted a bomb in it. Once we have set it off, it will distract the maians for enough time for us to get through undetected."  
Krijy detonated the bomb and the maian fleet reacted to the explosion. Bill drove the ship past the maian starships, and set a course for the Skedar kingdom.  
  
Meanwhile, the remaining part of the Skedar fleet, sat waiting for the maians. Captain Reg couldn't use his radar, since he would be detected, but he finally saw the first part of the maian fleet. His three starships sped towards the maians, and started firing at them.  
"Where is Captain Skyne and his three ships?" screamed Captain Reg as his ship took heavy fire, "we need him."  
"Captain!" cried a guard, "The fleet at Earth has been destroyed! There are 18 starships surrounding us!"  
"FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" screamed Captain Reg, "where is Skyne and his army?"  
"They're leaving! They're leaving us here to tackle 18 starships by ourselves!"  
"I KNEW HE WAS A TRAITOR!" was the last thing Captain Reg said, before his starship exploded.  
  
The last three starships of the Skedar fleet had abandoned their friends and set course back to the Skedar kingdom. Led by Captain Skyne, they crept back like cowards and left the remains of the Skedar fleet to be eliminated. 


	20. Chapter 20 Retreat

Chapter 20-Retreat  
  
When Krijy finally reached the Skedar home world he was called at once for a meeting with the king.  
The Skedar had failed their mission and Krijy knew what the meeting would be about : Punishment  
Since the escape from Earth, he had heard no more news of what had happened since. Krijy entered the king's chamber and came face to face with the king.  
"At last you are here Captain Krijy."  
"I escaped from the midst of the maian fleet, and we barely survived."  
"I thought you had died when the fleet was defeated, but you have proved your skills in tricking the maians."  
"What has happened since Master?"  
"I negotiated with the maians. We agreed to a ceasefire, it was a stupid thing to do. If I were them I would have destroyed the enemy once and for all. The maians are too nice; it's their failure. The maians know nothing of the mega weapon, and haven't done anything to find it. They think we tried turn the humans against them."  
"Then I will be going back to find the mega weapon again?"  
"No. Not yet. We have to wait for things to calm down again."  
The door at the far end of the chamber opened and Captain Skyne walked in.  
"You called for me Master?"  
"Yes", said the Skedar king, "I have a bone to pick with you. You left your friends to die. You could have helped them win, but you retreated."  
"I had no choice Master. There were to many ships to tackle", whimpered Captain Skyne.  
"A SKEDAR NEVER SURRENDERS!" screamed the king, "you are a coward Skyne, and I don't accept that."  
"Please oh holy one! Spare me, I thought you would be glad to have a few starships back!"  
The Skedar king grabbed Skyne and ripped him out of his suit. He held Skyne in his hand as he tried to escape.  
"You disobeyed the first rule you ever learnt: Failure is not an option!"  
The Skedar king squeezed his hand together, squashing the life out of Skyne. Krijy gulped and he saw the dead body. Was he next?  
"You on the other hand Krijy fulfilled your mission. You will not be punished, but rewarded. You and your team will be on leave until we are ready to get the mega weapon again. It won't be easy."  
"Don't worry Master, I already have one contact."  
Krijy left the chamber and joined the others and told them that they were on leave. They set course for the paradise planet Pleasuria.  
To be continued….. 


End file.
